A Good Luck Charm
by moriartyisme
Summary: When John finally finishes up his Rugby practice, he returns to the dance studio to see his boyfriend, young genius and dancer Sherlock Holmes, still practicing for the ballet auditions. Hoping to distract Sherlock just for a bit, John walks into the studio and flirts his way into Sherlock's once-cold heart.


**A/N: Woah look it's my first Johnlock piece ever! This is a Rugby!John and Ballet!Lock AU, as some of my friends on Tumblr had the idea, and my mind just exploded. Please don't be a ghost reader; let me know how I did, if you would like to read more, if I should go back to my hell-hole, etc. Thank you guys!**

* * *

John walked into the studio where Sherlock was practicing ballet. Still. John sighed and walked over to him. "Sherlock, what are you doing here? You've been here the entire two hours that I've been practicing plus an hour before that, and," John checked the clock on the wall, "another fifteen minutes that it's taken me to walk down here. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Idiotic, John." Sherlock finished up his Grand Plie and returned to first position. He glanced over to John, quickly deducing him in the way Sherlock knew John hated. "I am knowledgeable in the proper positions and footings, and am quite fit. You, however, need to lighten up on the weights by 5 kilograms, or else your wrists will give out, followed by your legs. And we couldn't have that now, could we? Right before the big game?"

John could see Sherlock's slight smile form, and all antagonistic thoughts fell away. John bit his lip against any form of retort, and instead changed the subject. "So… what's the ballet you're getting ready for? Wasn't it…"

"Don Quixote based on the masterpiece by Miguel de Cervantes. It is one of the more… exciting classical ballets to experience. I need to be perfect." Sherlock's ambition and competitiveness was so apparent, even Donovan would have been able to deduce it.

John set his Rugby gear down; it was starting to get heavy. He turned back to Sherlock performing a Fouette, seemingly oblivious to his prior conversation. "Hey, hey, Sherlock" John tried to get through to Sherlock, but the young genius was engrossed in his performance. By the time Sherlock had completed his 32 fouettes (the prerequisite for basically any ballet company) John had started to get bored. "Sherlock," John teased, "why don't you stop doing your perfect ballet measures and come give your sweaty boyfriend a hug. He's had a long, hard practice and would like some cheering up."

Sherlock finally gave up his practicing to embrace John, after a moment of feigning disgust at the idea of touching a sweaty body, but giving up when he realized how sweaty he was as well. After the hug ended, he pulled John back in and pecked him on the cheek. "That was my apology for being an arse to you John, about the weights thing."

John looked up at him and feigned shock. "Sherlock Holmes, apologizing?! This isn't the same man I agreed to date." John stood on his toes, and kissed Sherlock, this time on the lips. "And that," John stated after the kiss ended, "was your good luck charm."

* * *

Sally Donovan entered just in time to observe the kiss between the two and the sickly sweet words muttered between them. It made her want to puke. "Oh. My. God. Can you two be more disgusting? Seriously, no one wants to see that."

"Well, Donovan," Sherlock practically spat out her name, "at least we only romanticize outside of public view, unlike you and Anderson. Oh, and I hope you used protection last night. We don't need a hybrid of two idiots to be on this planet. You and Anderson are enough."

Sally turned bright red and stormed out of the room, obviously forgetting what she had come there to achieve in the first place. John could hardly contain his laughter until she left. "Sherlock. Shit. That was amazing. Her face was brilliant. You bloody genius."

With Donovan out of the room, the antagonism bled out of Sherlock's face, replaced by a rare laugh of his own. "It was, wasn't it?" He pulled John back into his embrace, and stared down at the Rugby star. "Now, why don't I give you your good luck charm?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you soo much for sticking through it with me, you guys are seriously the best! Again, please let me know what you think, I _love_ feedback. Have a wonderful day, my dears!**


End file.
